Female Trouble
by Shanus Maximus
Summary: Evil-Lyn and Shadow Weaver use their magic on an ancient Eternian artifact in order to incapacitate all men on both Eternia and Etheria. The female warriors of both planets must unite to break the spell and fight the supernatural armies created by the wom
1. Prologue: Winds of Change

Disclaimer: The characters contained within this story are property of Filmation, owner of the series He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and She-Ra: Princess of Power. This story takes place out of any continuity established in either series, and is purely for entertainment value.  
  
FEMALE TROUBLE  
  
"Infidels! You continue to amaze me with the depths of your stupidity! Eternia would be in my control by now if it weren't for that blasted He-Man and your inability to do anything to stop him and the rest of his annoying friends!" Skeletor paced furiously around his throne room in Snake Mountain. His warriors were gathered before him: Beast Man, Merman, Evil-Lyn, Tri-Klops, Trapjaw. "B-but master, there are so many of them and not so many of us, so shouldn't we get more of us so there aren't so many of them?" asked Beast Man nervously. Skeletor raised his staff and released a blast that knocked Beast Man to the wall. "As always, Beast Man, you prove yourself incapable of any rational thought," said Skeletor. "Which is just about as much as I can say for the rest of you! Get out, all of you! You disgust me!" Skeletor's eyes blazed blood red with fury as he watched them exit. When they had left the throne room, all went their separate ways. Evil-Lyn, gifted in the use of black magic, entered her chamber, taking extra precaution to lock the door. In addition to this, she also put an enchantment on the door that would prevent anyone from entering unannounced. Raising her staff in front of her, she closed her eyes and focused on a communication spell. Within seconds, the orb on top of her staff began to glow a bright blue, and the face of Shadow Weaver, member of the Horde on Etheria, appeared. "Ahh, Evil-Lyn. It has been many days since we last spoke." "Yes, I know Weaver. I have been consulting my books of magic, and I believe I have found the solution to both our problems. At the bottom of the Harmony Sea lies an artifact called the Bilzyte Crystal, which when used to channel magic can challenge even the power of the Sorceress. If we can obtain it and use our magic to corrupt it, then our plan can finally come to fruition!" Evil-Lyn grinned wickedly as she thought of the possibilities that lay in front of her. "I am impressed, Evil-Lyn. You have done well. I will open a dimensional portal and send Octa to the Harmony Sea to retrieve the crystal. After that, it will only be a matter of time before the rightful rulers take hold." 


	2. Chapter 1 In Deep

Octa plunged headfirst into the Harmony Sea. The task at hand: Recover the Bilzyte Crystal for Shadow Weaver. Octa was somewhat suspicious of Shadow Weaver's request; usually it was Hordak who ordered everyone around. However, she knew better than to question Shadow Weaver- Octa did not want to fall prey to the witch's dark magic. Besides, she had been specially chosen for this mission because of her aquatic descent; she felt proud to be asked, and would later delight in the jealousy of her fellow Hordesmen, specifically Catra. 

As she swam farther out into the frigid waters, the signal device given to her by Shadow Weaver began to glow brighter. When it began to appear bright red, Octa knew the crystal was nearby. After surveying the area around her, she began a descent to the floor of the sea. There, surrounded by enormous amounts of poisonous Eternian coral, was the Bilzyte Crystal, which glowed the same red as the signal device. "Whoever placed this here certainly went to a lot of trouble," thought Octa to herself. "No matter- my Horde blaster will take care of this minor distraction." As she pulled the weapon from her belt, Octa sensed something behind her. She turned, and saw before her three eel-like creatures, each with some sort of skull emblem on their foreheads. 

Before she could react, the eel at her far left charged her. Octa barely maneuvered out of the way in time. As she did, the second and third eels followed her movement and double-teamed her with their long tails. Octa was knocked into a field of seaweed. As she began to sit up, she saw all three creatures heading toward her. Without thinking, she fired her blaster at the emblem on one of the eels. No sooner did the shot hit its target than the eel disintegrated. Now that she had found their weakness, Octa began to toy with the creatures. Moving in front of the coral, she assumed a fighting stance. Like clockwork, both eels charged her once again. However, this time she moved out of the way just in time, causing the creatures to ram the coral and be exposed to its poison. Both eels visibly weakened, Octa took no time in disposing of them with two quick shots from her blaster. Octa noticed that the coral disappeared along with the monsters she had destroyed; she had no doubt these barriers had been mystically placed by the woman she had heard Hordak speak of many times, the Sorceress. 

With the crystal in hand, Octa contacted Shadow Weaver through her signal device. "Mistress, I have the artifact you wish for."

"Excellent my child. You have proven your worth this day. I shall teleport you back to the Fright Zone. You have done very well by me, Octa, and I shall see that you are handsomely rewarded."

As Octa swam through Shadow Weaver's portal, she felt a strong sense of accomplishment and excitement. It was not every day that she was rewarded. Unbeknownst to her, the rewards she would soon reap were greater than she ever imagined possible.


	3. Chapter 2 A Certain Sacrifice

            Londor was exhausted. He had worked in the mines of Etheria for nine hours, and was ready for a break. As he headed to his local tavern, the thought of fresh ale and warm food comforted him. Upon entering, he was greeted with hearty hellos by the townsfolk. 

            "Londor, old friend. Please sit and relax. What can I get for a fine Etherian worker such as yourself?" asked the bartender. 

            "The house ale will be fine, Minlor." As he sat at the bar, Londor noticed a woman out of the corner of his eye. Garbed in a red corset with a matching ankle skirt, she appeared tall, lean and strikingly beautiful. Her rich blue hair was in stark contrast to her clothing, and was further offset by her incredibly fair skin. Mustering up all the courage he could find inside himself, Londor strode over to the woman's table. "E-excuse me miss, but I couldn't help noticing that such a beautiful woman was sitting by herself. Would you mind some company? My name is Londor."

            "Arrrren't you nice?" purred the woman seductively. She gazed at Londor with her deep violet eyes, instantly melting his heart. "My name is Catrilla. Actually, I was getting rrready to leave. It's so nice outside, don't you think?"

            "Why, uh, yes of course," stammered Londor nervously. 

            "But with all those nasty Horrrde trrroopers a girrrl can't feel safe anymorrre. Would it be too much to ask forrr you to walk me home?" Again, the woman flashed her eyes at Londor. 

            "N-not at all miss. It would be a pleasure." 

            As they walked, Londor began to feel more and more nervous. He thought this woman was gorgeous, but would she feel any attraction toward him? If he told her what he felt, would she laugh at him? Londor became so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice where the woman was leading him. Suddenly, she grabbed Londor and kissed him passionately. Taken by surprise, but still enthralled, he kissed her back. 

            "Oh Catrilla, darling. Do you feel for me as strongly as I feel for you?"

            "Oh Londor, more than you could ever know." As he leant in to kiss Catrilla once more, she bared the sharp fingernails of her right hand, and dug into Londor's throat. Blood spurted onto her dress, which she collected with her hands as Londor collapsed to the thick underbrush. Cupping a pool of his blood in her left hand, she withdrew a small vial from the folds of her skirt. Carefully, she poured the blood into the vial, which she then strung around her neck. After smearing the blood on Londor's clothes, she tore away her outfit to reveal her Horde uniform. After placing her mask upon her head, Catrilla the peasant girl stood as Catra the Hordesman. "Men arrre so foolish," she thought to herself. Pulling the mask down over her eyes, she transformed into a wild cat, taut muscles covered with purple fur. Quickly and quietly, she stalked back into the Fright Zone, having collected the last piece of an evil puzzle that would soon make known its might. 


	4. Chapter 3 Season of the Witch

            The moons of Etheria were clouded over heavily this night. "It seems quite fitting," thought Shadow Weaver to herself. For months, she and the Eternian spell caster Evil-Lyn had conceived the plan to be carried out this very night. The two women had much in common, including their strong dislike of their respective world's "evil tyrant." However, Shadow Weaver had found a spell that could cure all their problems and put both women into power. 

The Curse of Kallahar dated back to Eternia and Etheria's very beginnings. As the legends read, an Eternian ruler named Yarnesh married his queen, the Etherian Kallahar. However, a few months into the marriage, Yarnesh began an affair with a young Eternian peasant girl named Likkinia. When Kallahar found out, she became furious. As the queen also dabbled in the magic arts, she turned to sorcery to cure her problems. Drawing upon the natural energies of both worlds, she brought sickness and fatigue to all Eternian and Etherian men. Only through the power of a troupe of female magicians was Kallahar's curse removed, and the queen executed for her wrongdoing. 

Shadow Weaver knew that in the present day, the energies of both planets were highly unstable- trying to channel them could end up destroying them. Therefore, she had called upon Evil-Lyn for help. With the Bilzyte Crystal, a natural conductor of energy, both women could directly channel their own magic through the relic and recreate the curse. 

There were other necessities as well. Shadow Weaver had disposed Catra to collect the blood of an Etherian man, which would bind the curse to all men. Also needed was a handful of soil from each world. The combination of the soil and blood would be the physical representation of the mystical evil. 

Suddenly, a burst of blue energy appeared in Shadow Weaver's chambers. Through it walked Evil-Lyn. "I got tired of waiting, Weaver."

"I understand, Evil-Lyn," replied Shadow Weaver. "As soon as my fellow-"

The opening of the chamber doors cut the witch off. Through them walked the women of the Horde: Catra, Scorpia, Entrapta, and Octa. "Is dis where da magic show is?" asked Scorpia. 

"Silence!" bellowed Shadow Weaver. "We are ready to begin." The witch moved her hands in a circle, and the face of the table at which she stood became illuminated. Next, Evil-Lyn undid the strings on the small pouches of soil and dumped them out onto the table. Shadow Weaver then poured the blood that Catra had collected onto the soil. After placing the Bilzyte Crystal on the table, both women closed their eyes and grasped Evil-Lyn's staff. 

"Power of the scorned, we call to you," spoke Shadow Weaver.

"Help us to avenge our suffering at the hands of those who rule falsely," followed Evil-Lyn. 

"Kallahar, embodiment of strength, aid us in our struggle," both women chanted in unison. Suddenly, a strong wind sprang up in the room. The four women watching the enchantment braced themselves with their arms in front of their faces. Shadow Weaver and Evil-Lyn stood motionless, eyes still closed. The face of the table began to glow a dark green, and suddenly the table became an hourglass with the blood and soil mixture inside. 

A powerful, female voice echoed throughout the room. "Avenge me, my sisters. As long as this hourglass remains spinning, your reign shall be everlasting." Slowly, the hourglass began to spin end over end. Shadow Weaver and Evil-Lyn both opened their eyes. Weaver motioned to the wall, and a small alcove appeared. In this she placed the hourglass, concealing it from those who would wish to break the spell. 

"We have succeeded!" shouted Evil-Lyn gleefully. 

************************************************************************

            Prince Adam stood back from the work he had just completed. The village of Gnorgath had recently been damaged by a battle between He-Man and Skeletor. Adam, who secretly possessed the mantle of He-Man, felt obligated to help the townspeople however he could. 

            Suddenly, a feeling of great fatigue fell over him. Adam felt his knees begin to give out. Luckily he was able to steady himself, and began to look for his trusted companion Cringer, who fought alongside him as Battle Cat. Adam found the cat lapping milk from a dish given to him by a young girl, who was in turn stroking the back of his neck. "Cr...Cringer…" muttered Adam weakly. Cringer looked up from his bowl, and was alarmed at Adam's weakened state. Gently brushing the girl aside and nuzzling her as a thank you, Cringer bounded over to Adam. "Cringer…I…I…" Adam collapsed to the ground. Cringer was distressed and began to roar loudly, hoping his companion would awaken.

************************************************************************

            "Blast you, She-ra!" exclaimed Mantenna. The Hordesman had been transporting stolen Rebel supplies to the Fright Zone when She-ra intervened. 

            "Now Mantenna, I don't believe you asked permission to take those, am I right?" mocked She-ra. 

            "You won't be leaving here today, Rebel!" Mantenna extended his large, yellow eyes and fired Distortion beams at She-ra, which the warrior easily dodged.

            "You'll have to do better than that!"

            "Believe me, I…" Mantenna suddenly fell to his knees. "I…some sort of…Rebel…trick…" the villain said as he succumbed to unconsciousness. She-ra was puzzled; sure, Mantenna wasn't the brightest or most ferocious member of the Horde, but he never made an excuse to run from a fight. Unsheathing her sword and holding it in front of her, She-ra made her way towards Mantenna. For all she knew, this could be some kind of trap. 

            "She-ra! She-ra! It's me, Madame- Broom! Watch where you're going! Left! Evasive maneuvers! Duck and cover!" She-ra turned to see Madame Razz and Broom flying right at her head. Falling to the ground, She-ra heard the all too familiar sound of the magical duo hitting a tree head on. "Broom…we've gotta have a little talk," said Madame Razz as she stood up and brushed the dirt off of her clothes. 

            "Madame, Broom- what seems to be the trouble?"

            "Oh Dearie My, She-ra, it's terrible. People are dropping like rocks all over Etheria, but the strange thing is that they're all men. No women have been affected by it at all." She-ra's eyes widened in shock. 

            "ALL men?" she asked.

            "Every last one. But they're not dying- it's like they're falling into a deep sleep that they can't wake from."

            "How are villagers reacting?" 

            "They're pretty calm, so far," replied Madame. "Queen Angella is calling for all female warriors of the Great Rebellion to convene at Castle Brightmoon at moonrise tonight." 

            "Do we know if this predicament has affected the Horde as well?"

            "Angella has sent spies to the Fright Zone to investigate- they will be reporting at the assembly tonight."

            "It sounds like Angella has taken charge quite efficiently. We are going to need contingency plans, however. Madame, fly back to Brightmoon and let her know that Adora will soon be arriving." She-ra watched Madame and Broom fly off. When they were out of sight, she held her sword in front of her face. "Sorceress- can you hear me?"

            "Yes, She-ra," the mystic said as the image of her face appeared in the jewel of She-ra's sword. "I believe I know why you have contacted me."

            "Then you know about this strange epidemic?"

            "Sadly it has also taken root here in Eternia, striking down friends and foes alike," replied the Sorceress.

            "Sorceress…my father…Adam-"

            "They have been affected along with millions of others. Your brother will be unable to assist you in battle, Adora. As He-man is incapacitated, you are now the sole protector of Castle Grayskull."

            "Has my mother assumed control of Eternos?"

            "She and Teela are working as best they can to keep order throughout the planet."

            "Queen Angella is convening everyone at Brightmoon this evening, Sorceress."

            "Angella must contact your mother for aid- I cannot leave Grayskull, now more than ever. Skeletor and Hordak may be helpless, but do not forget their allies- Evil-Lyn, Shadow Weaver, and many other members of the Horde are capable of evils just as great. I must use all my power to maintain and protect the castle. Do not forget, She-ra, that it is now your task to defend Grayskull should it ever be threatened. If I should call upon you, be prepared to venture into Eternia for the sake of both our worlds."

            "I will not forget, Sorceress- you have my word."

            "I trust you, She-ra. Now more than ever you must use your gifts to hold your people together. I will assist you where I can, and do not be afraid to contact me for guidance. In order to help you begin your quest, I have asked Man-at-Arms to bring me Adam's Sword of Power. She-ra, hold your sword aloft and say 'By the power of Grayskull, two are now one.'"

            She-ra did as she was told. A bolt of lightning struck her sword, and She-ra felt an intense amount of energy flow through her, affecting every last fiber of her being. As the feeling faded, She-ra noticed that the jewel of her sword had transformed into a diamond emblem of Grayskull.

            "I have bound the Sword of Power to the Sword of Protection. When you transform from Adora to She-ra, you will possess He-man's abilities as well as your own. But be warned, this does not render you impervious to harm. Now, She-ra- join your fellow Etherians at Brightmoon. The fate of two worlds rests upon the efforts of you and your comrades. Good journey   ."


End file.
